The run away princess
by Gothic Immy
Summary: Imogen Scarlet is a princess and she is a sorceress when she leaves home Merlin teaches her to control but when they began to fall for each other it's time for her and Arthur's wedding can Merlin stop the wedding before she's gone. [MerlinxOC]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own Merlin only own my OC

chapter one

In a city just out side Camelot a king requested to see his Daughter Imogen Scarlet. Imogen ran down stairs hoping her father would say she could go out side the castle walls she was a sorceress (however she had to keep it a secret) and she had excellent fighting skills but was resonantly pulled out because no one knew she was a girl. As she got to the throne room she smiled at her father. "Ah Princess Imogen I have some great news!" She looked ecstatic. "You are going to marry the Prince of Camelot, isn't that amazing!" She smile was now a shocked expression as she bolted from the throne room.

She decided to run into the forest and never return. She mounted her horse and left the guard obviously couldn't say no so she stayed in the forest for two days without any one finding her she lived off water from the clean stream and berries. One day she over slept but was awoken by a poor boy shaking her shoulder with nine teen knights behind him and a burly leader as she opened her eyes they all sighed in relief. She noticed the symbol on the leaders shield he was a knight of Camelot. She retreated and they all looked puzzled. "I'm not going home and you can't make me!" She yelled as she tried to run but Merlin made her trip. They all went up to her. "I'm not going to Camelot even if my father forces me. I don't want to marry someone!"

Arthur came up to her. "Who are you?" She shook her head as she got up he noticed the crest on her jacket. "You must be very important though since you have the crest of the neighbouring country to us." She stopped and turned to look at him.

"My father doesn't even care if I ran that's why I'm not reported missing!" Merlin saw her eyes flash the gold it does when he does magic. Then they herd a mighty roar and all the knights ran to find the noise but Merlin stayed behind as she walked way.

"I know what you are!" He shouted to her. "You are a sorceress!" She stopped dead in her tracks and pulled him up.

"You have know idea what I am no one does. Ok imagine having to keep a secret then being shipped off to the highest fucking bidder for my hand in marriage which is Prince of Camelot where they prohibit magic!" He looked down at her.

"You do realise the blonde one was the Prince." She dropped him and ran away as she saw the knights had herd her. Arthur ran after her and eventually caught up to her. He grabbed her shoulder.

"So you're Imogen Scarlet." He took her shoulders. "You are going home Young lady!" He tried to drag her off but she just shook him off.

"IM NOT GOING HOME!" She screamed at him.

"After your father reported you missing we was sent to find you so it's either Your kingdom or Camelot!" She looked him in the eyes?

"I choose death!" He swung her over his shoulder.

"I will keep the sorceress thing a secret but you can't live in the forest!" She kept hitting his back.

"Yes I can so put me down!" Merlin saw her eyes turn then the tree start to snap he pushed him out of the way just in time and Arthur was forced to drop her and she started running again Merlin ran after her. "Leave me alone!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Merlin tackled her to the ground. "You can't run from your problems!" She was shocked as he held her wrists to the ground whilst on top of here. All the other knights came towards them. "You can't run forever! You have to face your destiny!"

"My destiny if what I make of it and I don't want others deciding my future you think I wanted magic you think I wanted to get married at eighteen!" They all looked at her. "Yes I'm eighteen!" Merlin got off her as she placed her silver hat just so no one could see her eyes. All the knights decided to go back but Merlin decided to stay with her.

"You know Arthur's going to tell the king and he will get you." She smiled.

"I have a plan!" she got up and started to walk towards Camelot.

"What are you going to do?" She turned to him and smiled.

"I'm going to fight him and if I win I can live my life as I wish if I lose I will okay my farther!" She turned back.

"Why are you so sure you'll win?"

"I took combat training and I became a knight for a year before they discovered I was a girl and I was the princess." He caught up to her.

"How did they find out?" He asked curiously.

"I had to go on a week mission and well I took off my helmet as it was summer and they spotted me then my farther punished me by making sure I wouldn't leave the castle walls." She looked down. "But now I can prove I can take care of myself!"

When they got there they was greeted by Arthur and lots of knights. "Arthur I challenge you to a duel if I give up before you I will for fill my farther's request how ever..." She smiled smugly. "I will get my freedom to leave the kingdom and start a fresh new life!"

He looked shocked. "I can't fight a woman, my lady!" She gave him deadeye.

"Then i will be forced to use my knight name!" They all looked shocked. "My knight name was the black knight as I only wore black armed and I never took off my helmet!"

"Fine if it means that you will stop running from your destiny I will fight you!" They all looked shocked. "At dawn meet me here!" She bowed as Merlin came up to her.

"Are you mad!" She smiled at him.

"you act like that's a bad thing!" She turned back towards the forest.

"I want you to see Gaius first."

"If it will get you off my back then yes." he lead her to Gaius's Chambers.

"Gaius, I would like you to talk to my lady here about her powers." Gaius looked at her then remembered who she was then bowed to her.

"please don't bow I didn't want to be a princess and if my plan works I can leave my duties as a princess and become a sorceress!" He looked shocked. He told her she needs to be carful she promised but Merlin wasn't convinced and gave her his chamber for the night. At midnight she stood in the court yard and started singing. Merlin herd her singing. Her voice was enchanting. Then a huge Phoenix appeared and landed in front of her she stroked it gently and Merlin came towards it. "Don't come any closer!" She shouted at him. She kissed he Phoenix and it flew up into the moon.

"What was that about?" She smiled.

"Oh you mean him on he's a big softy!" She smiled as she watched the sun rise. She got some armour from Gwen and went to meet her opponent. He was standing with the sun behind him. "Ready?"

"Yes!" They got into battle positions as they charged at each other and their swords clashing together as villagers started to whisper that guy Arthur is fighting is exactly like the black night! Suddenly Arthur stabbed her arm where there was a hole in the chain-mail armour and she was bleeding she was losing a lot of blood and Merlin rushed to her aid and took off to her helmet and all the villagers gasped at the thought of the black knight as a woman. Under her breath she whispered. "I told you I choose death." She smiled as Arthur came into vision she lost consciousness. "What happened to my bride!" He had panic written all over his face.

"Seems you hit a fatal vein ,my lord!" Merlin said as Arthur picked her up and took her to Gaius sorted her out and after a few hours she awoke with Arthur sitting next to her. "She seems to be awake, my lord."

"Ugh... Why didn't I die!" She exasperated as she got up.

"Why would you want to die?" Arthur asked her. "I mean you're going to be my wife any woman would kill for that position!"

"I wanted to be free or die trying! I hate being a princess! I hate the idea of being a wife at eighteen!" She got up but fell back down. Merlin who was closest helped her up an Arthur looked pissed at her. He grabbed her arm and got up in her face.

"A bet is a bet!" He pulled her to his chambers only to be stopped by Uther who questioned what he was doing but when he explained he let his continue. He pushed her into his room. "I am going to make the wedding happen!" He locked her in. She tried to use her magic but it failed. She herd footsteps about three hours later and it was Arthur. He handed her a dress. "We are getting married tomorrow!" She burnt her dress using her magic.


End file.
